This grant allows us to coninue to participate in the study protocols of the Southwest Oncology Group, which involves investigational therapeutic approaches to patients with incurable malignancies, and investigational adjuvant studies in patients at high risk of recurrence. We believe in the philosophy of the pooling of patient data through cooperative inter-institutional efforts as a valid, efficient technique for quickly evaluating new therapy. We anticipate patient care and training programs in oncology to be improved in our own institution by application of multi-modality investigational approaches to the management of cancer. The faculty of our institution have a strong clinical research base especially in pharmacology, immunology, surgery, pathology, the development of new drug delivery systems, and phase I/II testting of new investigational anticancer agents. We therefore are able to provide leadership in many SWOG activities and major scientific input into the development and design of SWOG clinical trials. We also propose to expand and computerize our data management system and to coninue our high quality of patient accrual onto SWOG studies. We will make significant scientific contribution to the SWG effort to test the potential application of the Human Tumor Stem Cell Assay to the design of studies. As an established academic cancer treatment and research center, we will be able to provide the administrative, scientific and quality control link between concologists based in our community (Cancer Control Affiliates) and the Southwest Oncology Group.